tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Kingmaker
Log Title: Meeting Kingmaker Characters: Nightfall, Soundwave, Goth, with Deathsaurus and 'Crimson' on the IRC. Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: November 18th, 2019. TP: None-TP Summary: Nigthfall learns of Cybertronians from two Decepticons. As logged by ''Goth & Nightfall'' Continued from: IRC LOG: Different, But The Same '' Sorry I went idle there for a second. <> hmm The Coordinates Cometh. North Canada, at a derelict manufacturing site called Blake Industries. Probe it out before coming, ye olde Decepticons, and some clever individual has indeed done some kind of electrochicanery. There is a very large warehouse on the premises that does not immediately give itself up to casual, mundane scanning, which means someone has turned it into one large Faraday cage. While it probably will not interfere with the advanced coms of the Cyberbronians, it is enough to defeat most earthbound technology. In the very center of this complex, there is an older model BMW that had not been there long, as the engine is still cooling. Sitting upon the hood is that BAT, with his arms folded across his chest. Soundwave would have sent his spies ahead of time. Once hes sure the warehouse is secure, he'd have them relay back to him that the place isnt a trap. He radios Goth. "Laserbeak informs me that the warehouse is sure. Try to move in without drawing attention. Carry me to the site." he states in his telltale monotone. There would be a huff from the man as he picked up the boombox by its hand, and started walking into the area... This was a man mexican, or was he indian? it was hard to tell as he leaned to the darker end of the skin tone spectrum... His pitch black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that stopped in the midway between his shoulder blades, and a number of strands hung loose at his bangs... a matching colored, longer coatee on his chin, bushy eyebrows. Dark forest green eyes, his incisors hung out of his mouth in a slight overbite, like that of a true vampire.... His build was on the thinner side, but overall, he was also dressed rather nicely in black slacks, a black turtleneck, white boots (...Actually were those mens gogo boots?).. and a white lab coat, a necklace with a small crystalin cube with some sort of pink liquid at its end, was also around his neck, he looked rather pretty all things considered.. As he walked into the area, there was brief pause as he looked at the 'Bat' he didn't know what it was but it was the /hat/ that garned the reaction, there was a moment of recognition, but then it was gone, and back was his stoic.. if not a bit somber now, demeanor. "Hola.." He'd say in a heavily spanish accented tone, as he glanced around the room.. Was Goth's first time wondering around with a holo avatar. (one he'd gotten very PICKY about to the point he customized it himself) Spies or not, The Kingmaker had time to prepare the site. So if traps there be, they will not be obvious. If the BAT noticed the Beak, he would not make any indication of it. He is not moving much at all, truth be told, but what does one expect of an Old Battle Android Trooper? Personality? Animation beyond programming? When the Hispanic fellow approached, the BAT Stood up, dropped his arms, and hooked his thumbs into his belt. He even made a motion as if he turned his head to spit tobacco that did not exist. He seemed to.. favor one of his legs, as if it were injured...? The Bat Drawled, "Que Pasa, Amigo. Guess you be the first of the boss's company. Neither of us rightly recognize you, but pleasure to meetcha all the same." With that, the BAT thrust out one hand to shake. "Kingmaker is around, but... we're all just feelin' each other out. My name is Rusty." Ooof, he even had the accent, that hurt.. He'd huff and carefully hold his hand out to shake the BAT's hand. "Goth..." He then gave pause and thought. "Underwood, Goth Underwood." He'd fully introduce in english, and then glanced down at the boombox. "...Rightfully so I suppose señor, we did go some rather... Interesting, prosecutions to do this meeting." He'd say in a well spoken, prim-and-proper manner. Soundwave speaks from Goth's other hand in a telltale synthetic voice. "Soundwave." the tapedeck says simply. "I imagine ya did," said the voice patterned after The Duke. "Nice to make yer acquaintance, Mr. Underwood. Shouldn't be too many curious eyes or ears out here, but if you'uns would rather chit-chat inside," said he, with a jerk of his thumb over his shoulder, "Got a nice Faraday cage that'll keep out the eyes in the sky." The BAT's attention directed suddenly down to the Boom Box. "Now, you I know. Kingmaker right figured you out, and was impressed. Good t' meet you too, partner." The radio signals out here are few and far between, but common - for those scanning for such things. Goth gives a simple nod and shake of the hand before looking back to Soundwave, he'd then make his way to follow behind the BAT, and huffed out. "Mi actual body is around, this is merely a...Avatar, to make things simple, mi actual form is quite easy to hide from sensors despite its size." he'd explain as he walked, his posture always upright, poised, and propper, and his free hand folded behind his back. Soundwave responds. "Soundwave is Soundwave. Soundwave does not often use avatars." He says, ass he scans for a good radio signal. He bounces signals off a few satellites, making sure hes always keeping an audial on all radio signals. "We will discuss more inside." always that emotionless synthetic monotone. He keeps a good poker face when he has none. Rusty... walked with a Limp. "Understand. We're all just bein' cautious," said the BAT, amicably. "Kingmaker will be talkin' through me once we all get situated. If the boss gets comfortable with ya, over the course o' time, Kingmaker may actually come in person." He tottered off to the warehouse, reached forth, and pulled open a walk-in door. "So, don't be suspectin' that I'm the root cause of the shenanigans. I'm little more than a modified leftover from the BAT rebellion some years ago. I'd say I took an arrow to the knee, but that'd be too cliche`." The inside was vast, dusty, and dark, save for a single battery powered LED work light somewhere in the center. Once the door was closed, terrestrial signals from the outside world ceased, leaving only one visible access point signal emitting from somewhere in the rafters. "Truth is, a building fell on me when the factory was destroyed during Cobra's ham-fisted attempt to reign in Mark 5. Or was it 4? Been so long now. Limited RAM storage and all." Soundwave scans Rusty for signs of life. He honestly suspects he is a pre-programmed android but does not mention it. Sounds horrible." He says as hes carried inside. "Are you capable of discussing your boss's interests fully?" He asks. "I recall the times of the BRA rebellion." Goth ahs, he's following and nods, he eyes over that limp, but he's keeping his composure and says nothing. "Hmm.. Suppose I should further add, I'm a decepticon and Destron medical officer." He'd nod and think. "I'm also a science, and intel officer." He'd tack on, he really needed to get those titles sorted, as he let Soundwave do the other talking. "That, Mr. Underwood, be a lot of titles. Certainly more than me - I mean, I can medical up something right if it means shooting someone somewhere it'll hurt, but that about does it for my medical trainin'!" If Rusty is preprogrammed, he has one hell of a coder behind him. He is not employing any radio communication, nor network attachment. He's... articulate, he comprehends, and... he's too lifelike. "Truth be told, Mr. Soundwave, I think it was perhaps th' most fortuitous catastrophe to ever befall a BAT," said Rusty, -chuckling-, and slapping his knee. "Got new guts and a life beyond being a mindless automaton. I can certainly talk a little about it, but there ain't much there. I remember Overlord 4, the Vectors, Overlord 5, madness, and then... not much else. At that point I was not more than cursorily aware of a sense of self, and that was only because Over Kill 4 had it. That Queen of Spades helped spark it along." Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave is in intelligence. If you have heard of him you know from who. You are a Destron? Interesting." He says, sounding maybe a bit disappointed in Goth. "Queen of spades. I was focused on other projects but the android revolution was amusing. I did not expect them to be so self aware. Prehaps you could explain it more if we have the time?" he asks, fully curious about this automation. It does seem alive. Something of a weak chuckle escapes Goth but he quickly clears his throat and plays it off as nothing but a cough. He then tuts at Soundwave. "It is not my fault he's grown attached to me." He'd huff, before finding a safe place to set Soundwave down. "I'm still one of your intel officers." He'd wave a hand at Soundwave dismissively, if not in annoyance, the bags under his eyes were not helping his expressions.. Nor was his slightly pointed ears. He'd then turn to Rusty and tilted his head, and rubbed at his chin. "Fascinating, I know nothing of this, triste de decir." He'd nod. "I'm glad to talk about it as much as I can, but I ain't got much to tell beyond all I've already said," admitted Rusty, with a shrug. He gimped over to a dusty stool, and eased himself onto the seat. The Access Point overhead came alive, and Rusty Connected. "Oh. S'cuse me, gents. The Kingmaker is ready to talk with ya, if you're all ready for it." So. There are not too many channels out here, and nothing terrestrial can come past the Faraday Cage. So the Access Point has to be wired to an exterior source, and Soundwave, being what he is, can find that easily enough. He can ride the datastream back to a network switch somewhere outside, and then to a Satellite modem uplink - also somewhere on the property. He can follow the bounce, too, to somewhere near Quebec, but that is when it gets weird. It reaches ground, bounces past an ISP, and then... vanishes into nonsense. Soundwave pauses. "Confirmed." He answers to Goth, as he transforms. He moves down on one knee to be on level with the BAT and holoavatar. His antennae twitch as he traces the signals. "Soundwave is prepared for the signal." he says, watching the signal bounce. Whoever is behind this has their footprints covered. Goth merely glances up at Soundwave and nods, he'd step back to lean against the wall with his arms folded behind him, closing his eyes as he waited for everything to start. Rusty went still. The Data Traffic became taxing on the wireless calls. Null Commands, weird encapsulation, non-euclidean algorithms... And just like that, Rusty's voice was gone. What came through was sultry, feminine, an inflection both sweet yet enthralling - were one of the human bent. She had no discernible dialect, though, which was likely further masked by the use of electronic means. "Gentlemen," said she, warmly. "I never thought in my lifetime that I would be holding a conversation with two Cybertronians of great intellectual esteem, yet alone a True Decepticon and a... Destron, if Rusty heard correctly. I do sincerely apologize for these precautions, but it never hurts to be too careful. And, before you ask - yes, Rusty did volunteer. He thinks of you as Big Brothers, and was as eager to meet you both as I am." Goth tilts his head at the voice, not in a surprised way, but more.. it wasn't what he was expecting to hear, it was fine though, made no difference to him... He'd then chuckle. "Quite alright señora, and I am both, Decepticon, and recently appointed Destron.. and si, one can never be to careful." He'd ask with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Must admit, he reminds me of someone..." He'd nod leaving it at that. "And you heard our names, si?" Soundwave nods at the voice. "A pleasure to meet you, Kingmaker." he says, his voice unchanging and emotionless as normal. "Precautions are completely necessary." he says. "Here we are in person. Where should we begin?" He asks, looking to Rusty. "Soundwave was not aware BATs were sentient." "I did. More appropriately, I retrieved your names. Soundwave and Goth Underwood. You may call me Miss King, or King, if you prefer," she said, as the invisible streams of data fluctuated with intensity. "That is... one of my stories that I keep very near and dear, Soundwave. By default, BATs are no more than robotic bullet attractors. But like you, sir, I have... a gift. Let me... explain. I have done a lot of things in my time, from infiltrating one of the most powerful military secrets in the world, to destabilizing two governments, to building and implementing a true AI, and guiding Mark 4 on his quest to attain independence. Sadly, Version 5 could not take the strain of self awareness, and it all fell to pieces. I suspect it was some kind of conflicted code, but I have not had the time to look at it much. I am but one person with my fingers in a thousand different pies. What I did, though, was strip Version 4 down to the core, recode, and... added my own special touch of recursive self improvement, not unlike those possessed by the Synthoids." Goth would let her think that was his real name, and not his avatars name, for now, at least she had the first part and nodded.. all that was going over his head as he'd not been there for that event, but nods along, and hems in thought as his spins his index finger around his chin and goatee. Soundwave pauses. "Mark 4 and 5.some sort of central node? It is aware as well? I take it its onto at least mark 6 at this point." He asks himself. "Is that what you use as a central AI to bounce the signals?" he asks. "Soundwave prefers holo avatars to synthoids. Much more stable, but rarely has use for a human form. You can control machines with your thoughts? Bring life to them?" he tenses, wondering if this extends to control of cybertronians. Perhaps they didnt check fully enough. "Something like that," said King, enigmatically. "Here it is in a nutshell: Over Kill 4.0 Built Over Kill 5.0 to be an Overlord. 5.0 killed 4.0. Instead of making a new central Over Kill node which had the appropriate software and hardware configuration, Over Kill 4 essentially took a BAT in an Overlord body and transferred the personality matrix to try to make an Over Kill / Central Node. So, over time, 5.0's software corrupted on its own, it became semisentient, and... thus 5.0 became who he was. And it eventually lead to a system crash and personality meltdown when that spark of sapience struck, where he reverted to core programming - that of a BAT Overlord. It's all here somewhere." There was a brief pause while the Data Stream caught up. "Interfacing is... an odd thing. I can do it with electronics as well as the human mind. Cybertronian databands read like an MD5 Encrypted Haiku reads to a toddler, but... during my time playing liaison and being near... whatshisname... Witwicky? I began to learn a little of that datagram, and could do simple things like command a light to come on... but not go off.." Soundwave tries to keep up with all of that. "And these are your BATs." he says, shaking his head. "What does Witwicky have to do with this?" he asks, keeping her giving information while not giving any in return. Testing connections. Goth was smart enough to understand it.. mostly, he didn't understand some of the human tech terms, but he could get a basic idea of it, and tapped his chin. "Interesting.." He'd muse, mostly waiting. "Was unaware humans were capable of such things.." "I only have a few of these, and they're the discontinued relics. They are used in this capacity when no other means of communication is secure, or the location is too remote." The BAT shrugged. "Nothing, really. I needed to see some things for myself, try to see what made Cybertronians tick without drawing suspicion, and the only way to get close was to find and exploit a weakness. Wiwicky was that weak link in the chain of security. You understand approaching an intelligence target sideways, I'm sure," said she, casually. "This is ultimately what lead to my incorrect analysis that if the models of self improving AI were correct, most, if not all of the Cybertronian race were basically identical with different flavors. If I had stayed close, I might have come to a different conclusion." The head turned toward Goth, and then back toward Soundwave. "I was not aware that Cybertronians had telepathy either, or could do anything beyond something tangible. And this... interested me deeply." You again. and you again too. I am so excited. I can barely sit still. you should probably use the fascilities then If we ever meet? Remind me to thwap you with a rolled up newspaper. Kinky. Soundwave nods "Indeed. Witwicky will lead to false information on Cybertronians everytime. He can only give half truths about the Autobot situation, not Cybertronians as a whole. To be honesst, I am the only Cybertronian telepath I have met too. Its less about mindreading and more about. Hearing thoughts." He says "If that makes any sense." he says. "We can do most anything a human can and more." Is my humor effective? It was an appropriate riposte. Thank you. I have been practicing. "It does," said the ghost in the machine, somewhat wistfully. "More sense than you'd expect." The BAT shifted in its seat. "For me, it is feeling the pulse of electrical signals, the flow of electrons through wire, the familiar cadence of binary code as it passes between access points. ...This is why I am uncertain of my heritage, Soundwave. I am the only one like me that I know, and I have been around the world with some of the strangest and diverse characters anyone could ever hope to meet." You're doing good. Thank you. How are you functioning? I am all twitterpated. Define? Who's this then. Sounds different. Excited, Smitten. what about? Soundwave stays still, loooking to the BAT. "Understood. There was a time when Soundwave felt similar things. There are not many with our talents." Stimulating conversation in the meatworld. Ah "I'm quite happy to explain if need be." Goth Purrs as he places a hand against his chest. "It is.." he gives pause looking for the word. "Not often, I get to speak of home." He'd chuckle. "Or culture, and the like." He'd smile, eyes half-lidded. "Then by all means, Mr. Underwood. That is partly the reason I asked you both down. I want to know more, I want to learn more. I want to hear it from those who experienced it." Rusty's body leaned back a little, and daintily crossed his legs at the knee like a woman of propriety would wont to do. Either the BAT was a little light in the loafers, or King was immersed to the point of influencing his habits. Soundwave nods "We are a group of strangers in a strange land so to say." he muses. He watches Rusty quiet how his motions imitate the voice in the BAT. Very interesting. "Well then, where would you like to start? Many topics that need to be covered, pick one to begin." He'd nod with a smirk, Goth was clearly amused and interested in this sort of conversation. Soundwave nods "Thats entirely up to you." he says. "I believe the ball is in your court, Kingmaker. What is it you wish to know?" The rhythm, ebb, and flow of the datastream changed drastically. It did not feel so much as static, digitized binary offlet by a machine, but this was now a dynamic... thing, something alive, something so outre, it transcended the hardware limits of the immediate hardware making the connection from King to Rusty. "You both are guests. Honored guests," said Rusty, cordially, with the female voice of his possessor coming through clear and clean. "From what I gathered, there are stories to tell that date back to times when the Universe was young. How did the Cybertronians come to be? If there is a place to start, let may we start there?" Rusty looked from one to the other, each gesture devoid of deliberate mechanical motion, and instead presenting small kinesic gestures that could only come from humankind. Goth hems, tapping on his chin, glancing to Soundwave. "That maybe /your/ department sir, as I know multiple stories of how the planet was birthed, and our race came to be." he'd click his jaw. "I honestly don't know which is fact, and which is fiction, after all I am more versed on my own planets history." Soundwave is feeling out all the networks, his antennae twitching as he listens to hundreds, thousands, millions of streams. "There are multiple origin stories, that is for sure. One of the most popular origin myths is that we were created by a race of beings called the Quintessons to be two product lines of robots, and there was an uprising agianst our masters. Another ist hat the planet iself is a living being named Primus- a God for lack of better terms. Constantly at war with another being called Unicron. We are Primus's creation in that version. I personally think the truth is something in between. "A Story from each, then," suggested King-in-the-Bat, reasoning, "If... Cybertronians were created on Cybertron - by Primus or Quintessons - and there was a war to gain freedom, what happened after that war and the engagement of the struggle in which the Autobots and Deceptions are embroiled today? What caused it? And where do the pioneers and settlements fit into the picture of Cybertron's history?" Soundwave pauses. "Just like any society, we developed as we gained sentience. I am old. I am not old enough to have been there at creation. At the time I came online, cybertron was being ruled by a council." he says. "Hmph, and I was forged some million years after said council formed, so I'm younger then him." Goth would add, tapping on his face plate, letting Soundwave finish his version. Soundwave pauses. "The council formed into the Senate. And the senate had several ....laws and regulations that a lot of the average people did not agree with. Decepticonism was formed out of a rebellion from said senate." Goth's lips press into a thin line. "What we were taught, is that the first Crybertron Primus was forged, a Warrior-God known as the light and life giver, and then was joined by his four siblings, Mortilus, the death bringer; Adaptus, who forged the rest of the cybertronians race, giving them gift of transformation; Solomus, who was wisdom incarnate, and Epistemus, his twin, who was Knowledge incarnate... These five would go to witness the twelve Cybertronian Hot spots ignite, this first generator would call them by the religious worship name, The Guiding hand, and the first generation themselves would become known as The Cybertronian Knights.." He'd pause in thought as he recalled the legend. "After some million years of peace, Mortilus would start what is referenced as the "God War", which caused our first moon to be completely obliterated... Mortilus battled the other members of the pantheon, tricking them one by one so that they would be reduced to mere objects: Solomus entrapped in a crystal container, Epistemus as a brain module, Adaptus as a transformation cog, until only Primus remained. Primus struck down Mortilus, but was gravely wounded in the battle, they retreated to the center of Cybertron to become the being known as Vector Sigma. In doing so, however, he killed Death, and the passing of Mortilus allowed Cybertronian sparks to burn for eternity as immortals." He'd explained.. Eukrians did have a bit of a thing for story telling. Soundwave pauses. "That is the long version. If yoiu'd like to field the full explination you can." he says to Goth. "My people have a habit of spreading stories through verbal retellings, so they tend to change a lot, this is just the most common and one of the few that was actually recorded before Chela and Onyx prime left the planet, I spent some years studying it before I ah... Forsook, my religion. "He'd say dryly and with a nod. "I'd sum it up, but honestly it's a bit.. Difficult to do so." He'd cringe, now seeming a bit embarrassed, clamming up some. "But Yes.. I can if you wish." KingBat's legs recrossed at the knee, and the hands settled on the its lap. King was silent for a long moment, although the faceless visor was now squarely observing Goth. Both Mechs were fantastic storytellers, although their styles could not be more different. The XO was mechanical and methodical, while the Spaniard-in-Disguise was as eloquent as he was well dressed. KingBat looked gradually to Soundwave. There was a quiet click of a tongue that the BAT did not possess. So... much curiosity. So many questions to ask these venerable beings. "Forgive me saying so, gentle guests, but I cannot help but feel like a character from a Greek Epic who first encounters a god. The creationism alone has many parallels to religions here on Earth." To the credit of the unusual human pulling the strings, it would seem that she could extrapolate a great deal from so little information. "That is.. One way it could be explained, yes." Goth would nod after a moment of thought. "Proper historical archiving was, surprisingly, not a key concern back then, as most throughout the Primes would retain it all, like Elders." He'd muse as he'd cross his arms in thought, before glancing around, waiting to ensure they were okay for him to continue. Soundwave is surrounded by bats. Oh how wonderful. "You flatter us. We're hardly Gods." he says. "When it comes down to it, we're not any different hten the humans." He admits. "Just made of different materials." "And longer lived," said King, with a girlish flit of her head, as if she were tossing a mane of hair that the BAT did not possess. "Pray, continue." Soundwave looks to Goth as hes the more detailed storyteller. Maybe checking to see how much he tells her. He motions with a hand. "Continue." Goth gives a polite nod and continues. "As I said, there are a number of ways the story goes in how Mortilus started this war, but they all end in the first moon, Luna 1, being destroyed, or thrown from orbit into the galaxy, and Primus becoming, or creating Victor Sigma before his own death, and Trypticon being of Mortilus's make, before being sealed away by the Knights." Goth would tack on as some sort of citation with a nod of his head, the fact Goth /used/ to be the religious sort was also starting to show. "Weather all five perished, or only four of them, they persisted into the next life as metaphysical ideas as gods so often do in these tales, Mortilus—having realized the error of his ways, received forgiveness for his transgression. The group joined forces to create the Afterspark, so that future Cybertronians could peacefully transition into the next life... The Knights of Cybertron, somewhat fractured into 5 different groups for each of the guiding hand, they would eventually depart the planet so as to spread enlightenment across the cosmos.." He'd take a moment to sort through his files, mentally, before nodding. "The next generation, lost without their leaders devolved back into primitive ways, and thus the legend of the thirteen Primes supposedly starts as them leading as small leaders, the most I have information of, is Onyx Prime, who was the 8th, He was a beast former like I, his root-mode consisted that of what you Earthlings call a winged-centaur... He was a shepherd to a flock of mistreated beast-formers, who were treated as lesser and mindless by those with 'standard' modes." He'd huff. "One such was a nomad that had been traveling with them, it's said Onyx Prime, gave him a name.."Megatronus", and eventually, taking him on as a student..." Goth would go on. "Eventually though, through Onyx's teachings, Megatronus would wish to gain his own followers and empire, which he did, by becoming known and feared as a warrior and tyrant, his empire was known as the Darklands, during one such event to try and take a village, it's said Onyx Prime and Liege Maximo, convinced the inhabitants to fight on their side to defeat him, but what they had not counted on was the arrival of three titans, rising from the ground.. One being the golden Warrior, Chela, it's not detailed on what happened, but Onyx prime got through the opposing forces in the surprise of it all, and convinced MEgatronus to a truce." Soundwave nods "He's covering it well." he says. "Thos eare always the legends I heard as well." "Kindly continue," said the BAT with the woman's voice. The Data Stream was beginning to revert to something conventional and expected, and Rusty uncrossed his legs. There were errors being reported in the Transmission Control Protocol log on the physical layer. The Access Point overhead had nearly overheated. Olefactory senses may detect hot plastic, perhaps note that the little device on the ceiling had far exceeded safe operating temperatures. ''GAME: Soundwave PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Goth would got to start, but he picked up the heated plastic smell rather quickly, he looked up. "I'd suggest handling /that/ first." He'd say, pointing up. Soundwave also detects the heated plastic. "Access point seems to be overheating. Suggest a cooldown." "I saw it, and it is... being handled," assured King, gently. "Those inexpensive, fanless models of access points are bad for melting down if I stay partially submerged for too long," she admitted. "Working within their normal operating perimeters generally fixes the issue, unless the solder is particularly dreadful. If that is the case, then cooling down may break contact with the Printed Circuit Board. I apologize in advance if that happens. He purchased the best he could find on short notice, but it is still a Best Buy Special." Goth gave a nod, but then would continue. "Sometime after that, the then, The eight original Primes were soon joined by five more, and over time Cybertron's inhabitants united under the banner of the Thirteen Tribes, each Prime building a distinct civilization. In this era of peace, Each Prime commanded the loyalty of at least one Titan, while the diminutive Titan Masters served as their heralds." He'd then pause. "This is where records get a bit ah.. Damaged, with my planet, there is mention of a planet Antilla, and then Solus Prime's death, who is the supposed prime and patron of the planet Camius, their tales of her differ from what my planet has on record from what I can gather." He'd nod. "All the same, First Cybertronian Civil War broke out, turning the tribes against one another in a planet-wide conflict, something about chasing Megatronus to the stars above, and eventually Onyx told how Megatronus and Prima slew each other in final battle...Nova Prime famusingly, and indiscriminately, slaughtering those Beastial make under Onyx Primes mantal.." His lip twitched ever so slightly. "...Thus that war ended and the era Soundwave here knows, started, and in that time we beastformers only fared slightly better than those labeled as disposable, but it was honestly no different, We were deemed as mindless, /stupid/, only good for manual labor and as cannon fodder to be tossed away to live in squalor..." He's growing more and more angry as he goes, as he tries to keep his voice calm and he closes his eyes, his avatar glitching for a moment. "...Not having it anymore, Onyx Prime, with his titan Chela, became our benevolent protector, and spirited those of us he could onto the titan and escaped the planet.. eventually coming to Eukrias, it is..quite like this planet of Earth.. similar weather patterns, Organic in life in both funa and flora, water, and housing creatures similar to our alt-modes.. They decided not to cyberform it, and instead live with the inhabitants... Forming tribes based on the type of ones alt-mode, we would have our spats, but eventually, would form our own government with the tribe working as one, some more begrudging than others." He'd tap his chin as he tried to calm down. "Chela settled the planet and used the hot spot within his body to forge the new civilization of beastformers whom never had set foot on cybertron, or suffered the plights those of the founders did, but Chela ensured we remembered the discrimination of his, and our kind had faced on Cybertron, Onyx's last command to his Titan was to defend Eukaris from intruding "standard-formers" by any means necessary... So a legend says if a Standard-former were to set pede on the planet, Chela would rise from his slumber to eliminate them at all cost." He'd explain. "I am one of those forged from his Hot spot..." He'd point to himself, well more put his hand over his chest. The Access Point overhead was cooling down by degrees, but it was a gradual process. The BAT was sitting still, no longer as animated as a human would be. "I think that I can equate Spark to a Soul, but... I cannot fathom and Hot Spot and Forge, beyond fabrication and weaponsmithing. Would you be so kind as to help expand my understanding?" Soundwave nods "Probably. Or a lasercore, I've heard it called. Im not sure how a soul works." Soundwave turns to Goth to let him furhter explain. Hes explained well so far. "Honestly the first time I heard and read sparks being called Laser cores, and Spark Cores even, was when I came to cybertron, must be old terms, like sparkmates... Though may also be a old term for ones spark casing." He'd muse, before brushing the thought of. "Well.. Being Forged, and being Constructed are two ways of.. ah.. Nacimiento?.. No.. no.. I believe the word is, Birth in your language." He'd nod. "From what I understand, Victor Sigma sends an energy pulse that would flash across cybertron, igniting a hot spot where new sparks, or, yes, laser cores, would emerge from the planet, much like Chela did with us, and form here two processes can happen, "forging" or something else known as "Cold Construction". Cold Construction is.. Often considered the less ceremonies of the two." Goth explained with a spin of his Finger as he leaned against the wall. Soundwave nods "Creation." he corrects. Birth is something more complicated and nasty. He knows. The Autobots have shown him many times on their coms . Gross. "And yes, it is an older term for it. There's a lot of old language that some of us older models still adopt." he says. he says. "The forged are far superior to the cold constructs." "That sounds," began King, thoughtfully, "Like the difference between being a cookie-cutter and a marvel of engineering. The only correlation I have is a child born among a general population and a gene splicer." Another anomaly in the communication occurred. The bandwidth again halved in consumption, and the quality of King's voice sounded as if it were being put through an analog tube radio. "I fear that the Access Point is about to go. There are too many errors on the transmit antenna's hardware." Soundwave nods "is there anything you want to discuss before the portal goes?" he asks. Goth just gives Soundwave a flat look. "...Pedantic." Goth sasses, before huffing. "Honestly the squeamishness of you cyberform-born to those of organic nature is puzzling." He'd muse before pushing it aside. "Ahh.. I see, so we'll be cutting this conversation short then?" He'd wonder with a tilt of his head. "Indeed. I am having to focus too much on regulating the cycles per second on the broadcasting antenna to keep it steady, and it is only a matter of time before that, too fails," she sighed, regretfully. "You both have given me innumerable things to think on," she continued, in earnest. "I would like to have more of a conversation with you both, at a time which I will have better equipment and more hospitable surroundings. I cannot thank you enough for your time and trouble. Suffice to say that I have a great deal more respect for both Decepticons and Cybertronian races in general. I will be going over these transcripts for weeks." Soundwave nods "And I for you. Perhaps next time. You will give us information in return?" ahh so its always an exchange with him. Always something to gain. "If I am able to provide it, I shall certainly do my best," replied King. She was telling the truth in regard to the Access Point. The cycles were unstable, coming and going at 2.4 GHz, climbing, and crashing. It caused artifacting in the general quality of audio, like trying to watch a YouTube video on too little bandwidth. Goth would nod and push off from the walk, and went to stand beside Soundwave, ready to take the bot back out the same way they came in. "A pleasure señora." Soundwave nods "Perhaps the signal would be stronger at a better location." he bows his head. "It was a....pleasure to meet you, Kingmaker." The Access Point overhead gave a short but sharp puff of ozone. The John Wayne drawl of the repurposed BAT hailed the two with, "Kingmaker left a text message sayin' it was great to meetchy'all too," he chuckled. "Sorry about that piece o' Chinese cow dung AP. Couldn't rightly find a SonicWall or Watchguard on short notice." He gave a hapless shrug. "Hope the way home goes smoother than the way in, gents." Bah. Hmm? Goth ah's. "It should, just going back the way we came should be simple enough not to draw attention." He'd chuckle as he made his way to the door. We'll meet again soon. I do hope so. Next time, there will be better equipment. Soundwave nods "It usually is. If not my access code will ensure it." he says as he follows Goth. Equipment? <> Hopefully so. "See y'all later!" Rusty was a cheerful old BAT. He hooked his thumbs into his belt, turned his head, and spat out a wad of chaw that didn't exist. Indeed. Earth never fails to impress me. Human stuff then. Earth is not your concern. Focus on healing. Category:Logs Category:2019